Zeroing
Zeroing refers to calibrating a weapon sight so that the crosshairs meet the expected point of impact of the weapon's projectile at a specific distance. When aiming at a target the same distance away, zero adjustment from the crosshairs is needed. Prior to , almost all weapons have their reticle in line with the weapon's bore axis, causing shots to always fall below the aim point, save for individual shots affected by spread increase above the reticle. This became a problem in , as the Frostbite game engine now allowed for engagements with distant enemies, and some very long range shots would begin with the target below the bottom of the scope view. Battlefield 4 Battlefield 4 allows certain weapons to be manually zeroed, allowing the shooter to more reliably hit targets at a distance and to maintain a view centered on the target. A set of predetermined ranges is chosen by pressing .BF4 Counter Knife Mechanics, Flashbangs, Sliding C4, Zeroing and more! - YouTube, retrieved 2013-06-17 This is a function of all sniper rifles and DMRs, as well as the M82A3 and the AMR-2 Battle Pickups. This functionality is in place of the fire selector, and therefore is not available on any select-fire weapon. It is not exclusive to the Recon kit, and works for DMRs in any class. The feature is not limited to high-power scopes, and works for any sight, including iron sights, backup iron sights, reflex sights, and ACOG scopes. When a scope is used in conjunction with a Rangefinder the distance away from the recon and where the sniper is pointing is displayed when aiming, thus making zeroing easier instead of having to guess distances. If a rangefinder is not available, distances can be judged by looking at objectives on the map as this tells the use how far away from the objective they are, the same applies to squad members. The table below shows the predetermined zeroing settings after each press of the cycle fire rate button: Certain weapons such as the RPG-7V2 have their iron sights permamently zeroed to a specific range. After Spring Patch, it is no longer possible to zero a sniper rifle to 0m as the zeroing is pre-set to 100m. Battlefield Hardline Zeroing returns in Battlefield Hardline, where it functions exactly the same as in Battlefield 4. Battlefield 1 Zeroing in Battlefield 1 functions similarly to that of previous Battlefield games. It is present on all rifles in the Scout class except for the M1903 Experimental as well as the Carbine variants of some rifles, which have their sights fixed to 100m. However, unlike previous iterations, weapons can only be zeroed to 75, 150, and 300 meters. As in previous games, binoculars or a Trench Periscope can be used in conjunction with zeroing to provide more accurate shooting at longer ranges. Battlefield V demotes variable zeroing to a specialization for . Many weapons are zeroed to a default of 60 meters. References Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield V